Shadow Soul
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: A new threat arrives in the Soul Society however this threat came from a different world and they bring a whole new way of fighting. With new allies from the same world, they must defeat them before their plan can be completed. If it goes through, then not only one world, but several will be in peril.
1. Arrival! New Enemies Appear

**A/N: Ah I wanted to write this a long time ago. Now to be honest here, this idea takes place before the time skip happened in Bleach. Sorry but that's how it'll work. I haven't read the manga beyond the anime. In any case, now that's out of the way, let us begin.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Pokémon. They belong to their original creators.

Shadow Soul

Chapter One: Arrival! New Enemies Appear in the Soul Society!

"This is unit seven! We've located the target and we're busting in over!"

"_Confirmed unit seven. You have permission to capture or kill the target over."_

"Will do over." The soldier knocked on the door loudly. "Elite Guard! It's over Darkrai!" He grabbed a crescent shaped sword and raised it high. **"Night Slash!"** The attack landed on the door but it was bounced back. "Damn it! I'm going to need some help over here!"

"On it." A person wearing a sleeveless tan vest with a yellow shirt underneath with red pants with yellow ends. He had long tan hair ending at the waist in a ponytail. "Take this!" Fire emitted from his right foot. **"Blaze Kick!" **He did a roundhouse kick to the door but that was also bounced off. "Arceus damn it what's with this door?! Fine then I'll do this" He took in a deep breathe.

"Do that and we'll all end up scorched." Another voice said. It came from a man who wore a red and yellow traditional kimono that matched his long red hair also in a ponytail. "It seems that the door is similar to Counter which means physical attacks will not work."

"If that's the case then I'll blow it away." This was said by a man wearing an open black and blue blazer while wearing a yellow shirt with black and blue pants as well. He was also wearing black gloves. He closed his eyes and put his together as he opened them to the door. Everyone stepped back.

Meanwhile at the other side of the door, a man with long white hair with one bang covering his right eye, a pure black outfit with a red collar was looking over a large device. Around him were many other individuals in the room. "How much longer until it's operational?"

Another person was typing on his keyboard rapidly. "Just a few minutes until it's ready. It's indeed impressive what this thing can do by utilizing Lady Palkia's spatial power. It's unheard of actually."

"We don't a few minutes doc. That door is going to be in a million pieces." Said another voice.

"Hold your tongue you brute. I'm almost done."

"For once Artano is right. I'm sorry professor but this is the end."

The professor turned around. "What are you talkin-ahhhh!" A blast of spiral dark energy came from the man known as Darkrai and killed the man.

"Your services are no longer required." He walked up to the keyboard and pressed enter. "Now we can continue the plan without interruption." The machine began to power up and lightning sparked everywhere. "You fools will never stop me or what I have planned for you all." A bright pink light enveloped him and the people of the room. The light ceased just before the door was destroyed. Everyone entered the room but found it empty.

"Damn it they got away! Where in the Distortion World they go?"

"It seems they left us nothing to follow."

"Not quite." The man with the crescent shaped sword held his hand in the air. "The air still has Lady Palkia's energy. She can trace it and we can follow them. To where they went, we don't know but we have to hurry. Who knows what kind of death and destruction they can cause especially if they're shadow Pokémon."

**B**

It was quiet night in the Soul Society. The stars were shining brightly as well as a full moon and the only sound that could be heard were the crickets chirping. A soul reaper yawned due to lack of action that has been going on lately. Another one hit him on the side. "Quit it. If the captain catches you yawning, you're going to regret it."

The other reaper scoffed. "Come on. Ever since she's been going out with that woman, the captain has been a bit easier lately. I'm sure I can get away with a yawn or two."

"Get away with what now exactly?" The two reapers were startled and looked at the side to see the captain of Squad Two, Soi Fon.

"Captain Soi Fon!" Both saluted to the Chinese woman.

She glared at them viciously. "If I were an enemy, I would've killed you with you knowing it. Letting your guard down is a sure way for your life to end. Even in peaceful times such as this, you must be alert at all time. Remember that next time you yawn."

"Y-Yes captain." Soi Fon walked past them and soon she was out of sight

Both of them sighed. "I told you were going to get in trouble."

"Yeah but she didn't punish me right on the spot."

"That's because you're going to get punished later on when she has the time. Trust me on this." The other reaper groaned as dreaded the punishment he was going to receive later on.

Meanwhile Soi Fon continued walking along the path. She was done with work for today and was now out looking for any of her squad members slacking off like the subordinate she told off. Suddenly she sensed someone behind her and grabbed her zanpakuto. "Hold on Soi. It's just me."

The captain smiled as she does when the Chinese woman heard that voice. Soi Fon let go of her weapon and turned around to see the woman who she never imagined she would be with. "It's nice to see you again Lady Yoruichi."

The older sighed when she heard that. "Soi I told you just call me Yoruichi." She walked up to her. "We're going out now so there's no need for to call me that anymore."

Another rare occurrence except when Soi Fon is around her lover is the captain blushing. "I'm sorry. It's a force of habit."

The other woman giggled. "Well I suppose that's what makes you so adorable my little bee." Yoruichi gave a kiss on the forehead.

She pulled out and smiled at her lover. "What brings you here in the first place La-I mean Yoruichi?"

"What I can't spend time with my girlfriend on such a wonderful night?" She replied playfully. Again Soi Fon blushed when she heard the word 'girlfriend.' The Chinese woman never would've imagined that she and the goddess that was standing before here were lovers and going out. It was like a dream come true and Soi Fon was living the dream every day. "I know I said this before but you're look so cute when you blush." That comment only made her blush more. Only the Shihoin woman was able to make Soi Fon act like a lovesick school girl.

Unfortunately this moment was cut short when several bright pink lights hit the spirit shield that surrounded the Seireitei. The bright lights alerted everyone as they looked up to see what was going on. For the second time, something broke through the membrane and the light was scattered in different directions. One of them was close to where Soi Fon and Yoruichi were at. "So much for a peaceful evening." Yoruichi said as she and Soi Fon flash stepped to where the crash was located.

The light hit the ground and dust went everywhere. Coughing could be heard. "Ah that was rough. I thought my body was going to split in half."

"Quit complaining and focus on the real problem. It seems we ventured off to where the others were headed."

"Wait you're saying we ended up in one place while the others went to another?"

"That's what he meant you fool."

"Oh shut up!"

"Halt!" All three looked over to where numerous soul reapers appeared and drew their swords. They all saw what the intruders looked like. They were two men and one woman. One of the men wore a black jacket with yellow hexagons on the side and wore a red shirt underneath. He wore black pants with the same yellow hexagons on them. He had short black hair going back. The weapon he was holding a curved purple sword with a red edge. The other man wore a light purple sleeveless shirt and pants with large yellow stripes going down the pants. He had also had short hair with yellow highlights at the ends. The final intruder wore a white and light blue kimono with a red obi tied around it. She had long white hair with two bluish white ribbons tied to her bangs. They all pointed their weapons at them. "Identify yourselves now!"

The man with the sword sighed. "How about we just kill you and leave it at that!" He wielded his sword and swung it. Multiple black blobs were hurdled toward the soul reapers. Explosions occurred as the attacks hit them.

The other man stepped up. "Well if we're going to get nosy about it…" He took in a deep breath and let out powerful high pitched sound wave at the group. Dust kicked up and hit the squad. He laughed. "Well so much for them. They're not that tough."

"True but now we've alerted others and they will come find us." The woman said.

"Calm down Arica. We can take them on. Besides, they're going to have to look for us first if they want to capture us." The serpent man jumped on the wall. "Let's go see what else this place has in store for us!" He jumped onto the next wall and left the other two.

"I swear he's an idiot but Sever has a point. We split up and they'll have a hard time catching us. See ya later Arica." The loud man jumped on the roof as well and left.

Arica sighed. "Fools the both of you. Still I wonder what else is here in this world. I'm curious." She jumped as well and left.

**B**

In a similar scene, a couple of beings were in the same situation. "Oi that was mighty landing I might say" A voice with a Scottish accent said.

"Yeah no shit. Ah I think I'm going to get a headache after this. Where the Distortion World are we?"

"Don't know but it's bland. White everywhere. What no other color was available at the time?"

"Stop right there!" They all turned around to a squad of soul reapers with their swords pointed at them. However one of them laughed at the scene.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh Arceus my sides! I didn't know we were in the middle of a pajama party-hee hee hee hee."

"This is something funny. Instead of fighters, we have a bunch of men wearing some fancy night dresses."

The one who was laughing was wearing a dark purple jacked with a red shirt underneath along with purple pants with black stripes going down. He had shoulder length dark blue hair. The largest of the three was muscular who was bald but had a large tan mustache. He wore a dark sleeveless shirt and light grey pants with combat boots. The last one of the group wore a red shirt with flannel pants and had short red hair.

The group continued to point their weapons at them. "Surrender now or face the consequences!"

The red one of the group stepped up. "How about no and say we didn't" His eyes glowed a bright blue and similar blue outline appeared on the group. They were all lifted up into the air and tossed aside like they were ragdolls. "What a pathetic bunch. No challenge at all."

"Ah leave em Darem. I get the feeling that we have yet to see the worst this place has to offer." The Scottish man said.

"I guess you're right Ez. I am a bit curious about this place. Maybe we'll find a way to get back to the others."

"Well I guess that's a plan. We got nothing else to do here except fight these guys with the pajamas-ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Just remember Doru, we may find the stronger of the scabs running around this here parts." Ez warned.

Doru stopped laughing. "No worry. One scratch from me and then their dead." He turned around. "See you two later." He ran off and left the other two behind.

"I guess we'll do the same. We're going to expect more of the same around here." He jumped onto the wall and ran in a direction. Darem just shrugged and walked in a different direction.

**B**

In another part of the Seireitei, two beings looked around their surroundings. One of them was wearing a dark grey sweater with a hoodie that covered the top part of her face and a yellow scarf that covered her mouth so only her eyes can be seen. The lower part of her outfit consisted of bright yellow pants. The other wore a red jacket with a blue and grey shirt underneath and red and grey pants. He had shoulder length yellow hair. "Looks like we took a wrong turn somewhere. I'm not seeing the others around here."

The other member sighed in frustration. "Great. This is what happens when the smart guy doesn't finish where the landing is going to be. Now we're stuck in where the Distortion World here is." They both heard footsteps approaching them. Another squad of soul reapers approached them and drew their weapon at them. "Seems we've got a welcome party for us. Let's introduce ourselves." He walked up the squad. "Hello everybody! My name is Crado and my friend over there is known as Juppa. Are you here to entertain us?" The group still pointed their weapons at them. Crado took that as a good sign. "Well then, I'll take your silence as a yes." He stuck his arm out and opened his hand. Water began to form in the palm and was shot out in a stream with steam coming out of it. The attack hit and wiped out the squad. "Well that was disappointing."

Juppa walked up to him. "We may encounter more. Maybe some stronger ones."

Crado smiled. "Well then I guess I have something to do. That and trying to find where the rest of the group went and find out a way to get back to the boss. I'm sure he's pissed that some of us didn't make it with him."

"Sounds good." Juppa started to walk away.

Crado smirked. "Yeah do your thing I'll do mine." He ran into the other direction.

**B**

Both Soi Fon and Yoruichi arrived to where one of the beams of light crashed. The smoke cleared and saw two individuals. One of them was a large man wearing a black shirt with bright silver colored spots on his shoulders and the same color of his pants. He had shoulder length silver hair. The other was smaller than his comrade. He wore a black shinobi outfit with short yellow hair and something that looked like wings on the sleeves. "Ah that was one Distortion World of a trip. You ok Tekan?"

"I am. Thank you for your concern Artano." His eyes shifted. "It seems we have someone watching us."

"Really now?" He looked up and saw the two women and they didn't look too pleased to see them. "Huh well hello there. Don't mind us; we're just passing through wherever the Distortion World this place is!"

The just continued to stare at the duo. "Don't you find something strange about them Soi Fon?"

The other woman nodded. "I'm not sensing any spirt energy from them and yet they broke through. No matter." She drew her sword and then suddenly the two were surrounded by members of the Stealth Force, ready to attack.

They both looked around. "Friends of your?" Artano asked.

"Not likely." The other man replied.

Soi Fon raised her hand put it down. Her members took that as the signal and attacked at all sides. Tekan suddenly disappeared and Artano was hit from every direction from the Stealth Force's weapons. However something didn't feel right. **"Stone Edge!"** Every member was blown back by numerous amounts of rocks and one flew by close to Soi Fon's head. Both women were surprised to see him counter the attack. Even more so since it looked like the attack didn't even harm him in the first place. He laughed. "It's going to take a lot more than weaklings with pathetic swords to take me down."

The Chinese woman stared at the man down. "How's that possible? Not a single mark on him. What the hell is he?"

"Normal attacks won't work on him." Both women turned around to see Tekan standing behind them. "He is part of the Aggron race. They are known for their incredible defense and brush off weak attacks like nothing. "

"_Aggron race? What does he mean by that?"_ Yoruichi thought.

"Hey Tekan! I call dibs on the chick wearing the white jacket. You get the other girl!"

"I understand." He took out a chain scythe.

Both women stood against each other back to back. "Well it looks like we're going some fun after all."

"Be careful Yoruichi. They may be stronger then they look."

The darker woman nodded as she smiled and disappeared instantly. Tekan was curious where she was until he felt a powerful kick to his back. He regained his balance and landed on his feet. "How interesting. I've never met someone who can move as fast as me. However have you mastered it?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "I'm known as Flash Master Yoruichi. There's no one faster than me."

"That has yet to be seen." Suddenly multiple versions appeared everywhere and surrounded the woman.

Yoruichi looked all around. "This is a new trick." She suddenly felt a powerful cut on her back then on her side then on her leg. What was worse that each attack felt more powerful than the last. _"I can't even sense him."_

The copies still surrounded her. "This is what it means to master speed. With my ability Speed Boost, along with my move Double Team, with my attack Fury Cutter, your defeat is all but imminent."

"Don't be too sure about that. This fight just started!" Yoruichi said with confidence.

Meanwhile with Soi Fon, she flash stepped down from the roof and appeared in front of Artano. _"The Distortion World is she doing that. It looks like she's using Teleport."_

"Sting my enemies to death…" The sword began to glow and change shape. **"Suzumebachi."** It transformed into a black and gold gauntlet with a long stinger like weapon on her middle finger with a chain linking it to the lower part of the gauntlet.

Artano laughed. "Wow that's what I call a fancy middle finger." Soi Fon didn't laugh at the joke. Instead she disappeared and struck the first blow on her opponent. She reappeared again and then she turned around to strike him in the back to in the exact same position the first mark was made. The attack hit and she landed in front of Artano. "And what in the Distortion World was that supposed to do?"

Soi Fon was shocked when she heard the voice and turned around. Her eyes went wide with shock as the mark didn't even show up in the first place. _"How? The homoka didn't even appear on his body?"_

Artano took a closer look at Soi Fon's weapon. "I see. At a closer look, it has colors the same as those from the Beedrill race which makes that attack you did a poison type attack." He laughed. "Hate to burst your bubble but that won't work on me since poison type attacks don't affect me since I'm part steel type!"

The Chinese woman's eyes narrowed as she quietly scoffed. _"Steel type? Poison type? Beedrill race? What is he talking about?"_

"Now it's my turn!" He slammed his fist into the ground and a bluish white aura surrounded him. **"Head Smash!"** He launched himself at the captain. Luckily Soi Fon avoided the attack but he kept going and smashed through the wall that was behind her. Dust was scattered everywhere as Soi Fon couldn't believe what happened.

"He broke through seki-seki rock like it was nothing. That wasn't a spiritual attack he did?"

Artano emerged from the rubble and still didn't look like he took damage. "Good thing I have Rock Head for my ability or else that would've hurt." Soi Fon readied herself for the next round. However this was only the start of other battles were only just beginning.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: First things first. Yes Yoruichi and Soi Fon are a couple in this story. Second can any of you guess which Pokémon appeared? Let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Initiate! The Hyper Mode Activates

**A/N: Two things. One I read up all the chapters of the Bleach manga and I made the right call of making this before the time skip. Two I forgot to mention this but this is the first arc.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Pokémon. They belong to their original creators.

Shadow Soul

Chapter Two: Initiate! The Hyper Mode Activates

Alarms were going off all over in the Soul Society. Every soul reaper was shouting out while some of them were crying out from the number of intruders that recently invaded them. A large amount of dust kicked up from an attack. Before the cloud of dust lied one of the intruders. He sighed as he walked through the cloud. "These guys keep coming like a bad cold here. No matter how many I knock down, more keep coming to me." He heard more swords pointed at him. The intruder sighed. "Really? How many more do I have to knock down before you morons get it?" The soul reapers charged at him yelling. The intruder narrowed his eyes. "What a bunch of idiots." He stretched out his arm and opened up his hand. A bright yellow orb formed in his palm.

Meanwhile from on top of the buildings, two men were viewing the whole situation. One had long white hair while the other had wavy black hair while wearing a straw hat. Both of them had white haoris but one of them was wearing a pink kimono with a flower pattern on it over his haori. "Well this is turning out to be an interesting night. We've never had so many guests enter the Soul Society at once."

The other man continued to observe the situation. "How they entered is still quite a mystery and we still don't know what they're capable of." As soon as he said that, a massive pillar of light appeared. They covered their faces from the wind.

Once the light faded away, the two captains saw the aftermath. "Well at least we know how strong they are now." The captain with pink kimono stood up.

"Are you going over there Shunsui?"

The other man smiled. "Relax. I'm just going to say hi." He disappeared.

The intruder sighed as he rolled his shoulder. "Jeez I hate using that but at least it got the job done." He scouted the area. "Huh maybe I overdid it a bit." Suddenly he heard clapping. He looked up to see Shunsui Kyoraku on top of building. Already he could tell this man was a whole other league then the men he fought before. "And who might you be?"

Kyoraku gave small laugh and jumped down from the building. "Quite a show you put up but you also made quite a mess."

The intruder let off a growl. "Don't make me repeat myself. Who are you?"

"Quite an impatient one you are. Alright then but I'll you mine if you tell me yours." Kyoraku offered.

The other man smiled at the request. "I guess that's good enough. My name is Solic of the Exploud race. It's nice to meet your acquaintance."

Kyoraku lifted his hat. "That's an interesting name you got there. Well since you told me yours, might as well tell you mine. I'm the captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyoraku."

Solic gave a small laugh. "So you're a captain huh? Care to tell where the Distortion World I am?"

The Squad Eight captain lightly chuckled. "I'm going to guess you're not around these parts. Where you are is called the Soul Society."

The other man raised an eyebrow. "Soul Society? So we really did end up somewhere else after all."

"So you mind telling me where you came from?" Kyoraku asked.

Solic smiled at the question. "Well I come from a place you never even heard of and what we do; well we're not the welcoming party."

"Well you did make quite an entrance. So where does that leave us?" The Squad Eight captain inquired.

Solic took a step back. "Back where we come from, if we encounter a person when their eyes meet, a battle has to ensue which means…" He closed his hand tightly. Solic leaned down and jumped up into the air. "We have no choice but to fight!" His arm began to glow white. "**Brick Break!"** He started to fall down straight at Kyoraku. But to his surprise, the captain suddenly disappeared. His attack hit the ground instead and was destroyed in an instant. Solic looked left and right. "Where the Distortion World did he go?"

The Exploud man suddenly felt a cut on his right should and cried in pain. He grabbed the wound tightly as he could. Solic looked behind to see Kyoraku with one of his swords drawn out. "I'll be honest with you here. I really don't like doing this. You seem like a nice guy to have a drink with."

To the captain's surprise, Solic smiled and began to laugh. He began to stand up. "I could tell from a glance you're different from the rest even if you didn't say you were a captain. Let me tell you a little secret. The party I'm with, well we're no ordinary Pokémon. Allow me demonstrate!" An intense red aura appeared from Solic and enveloped his entire body. Wind came from him and a red tint was in his eyes. _**"Hyper Mode."**_He announced with a deeper voice.

Kyoraku had a concerned look on his face. _"I got a bad feeling about this."_

Solic leaned back as he took sucked in as much air as he could into his mouth. When he could no longer inhale, he closed his mouth. _**"Hyper…"**_ He opened his mouth once again. _**"VOICE!"**_ A loud screeching attack came out of Solic and was headed straight to Kyoraku. The screech of the attack was heard throughout the Soul Society. Everyone had to cover their ears. The attack itself ripped apart the very ground before him. The attack stopped and Solic looked at the damage he did. "Guess he's gone now."

"Man you have some set of pipes there." Solic looked up to another building to see Kyoraku standing on top with another captain. He sighed in relief. "Man that's some attack. He leveled everything in front of him.

The other captain took a step. "It seems he's more powerful than we expected."

"Hey white haired guy! You're a captain too right. Mind telling me who you are?" Solic demanded.

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake. Captain of Squad Thirteen. Who are you?" Ukitake ordered.

"His name is Solic and he said something about being from the Exploud race. He's not from around here Jushiro." Kyoraku informed.

"Exploud race?"

The Squad Eight captain nodded. "Yeah and you've seen what he can do. Looks like we're going to have to rough things up a little."

Solic cracked his knuckles. "One or two captains won't make a difference. In this form, I'm twice as strong and I'll see it that'll be victorious."

**B**

Meanwhile in another part of Soul Society, Sever gave a groan. "Arceus damnit Solic. Did you have to scream that loud? My eardrums feel like they were going to burst." He heard footsteps closing in on him. "You fucks never learn do you?" He readied his weapon and swung it across. More black blobs came from the sword and hit the soul reapers. "All of you are a waste of time." He put his sword on his shoulder. "Man all these guys are pushovers. You would think they're in NU."

He started to walk in a random direction. "I must say, you've made quite mess here." Sever stopped walking and looked behind him to see a person. He wore black and white face paint with blue hair head piece on top. He also wore white haori and had a sword positioned in an awkward place. "You lot have made so much noise. Usually such a thing never bothers me but when multiple objects bypass the membrane, well I had to see for myself who done such a feat."

Sever scoffed. "And you the hell are you? Some sort of freaky clown?"

The other man smiled wickedly. "I have no intention giving out my name. The only thing I'm going to do is experiment on you."

Sever just laughed. "Kinda hard to take that seriously when you look like a clown." He swung his sword and the same black blobs came out. They made contact with the captain and several multiple explosions occurred. When they cleared, there were holes in his body. "Damn that had more of an effect than I thought."

The other person moved his eye. "Is that all?" Sever was surprised his opponent was still talking even though he had holes in his body. The captain took out a syringe and injected himself. The holes suddenly closed up. "I had higher hopes you would be worth my time but it seems I was wrong. You bore me now." He grabbed his sword in front of him. "Claw out…" His sword changed form. **"Ashisogi Jizo!"** It now looked like some sort of small golden deformed trident with the center being straight and the two blades on either side being serpentine. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Sever. The captain pierced Sever's left shoulder.

Sever, quickly separated from his opponent. It was then he noticed something. His arm wasn't moving. "Hey what Distortion World did you do to my arm?!"

"My zanpakuto's ability is unique. It paralyzes the part of the body where it cuts. What I find fascinating is that your pain receptors and nerve endings not affected by this. That means you can still feel pain while you're unable to move. I rendered your arm useless although I was aiming for the other arm you hold your weapon."

Sever glared at the other man. "So what you're saying is my arm is paralyzed right?"

The captain sighed. "Did you not listen to me or are that simple minded? Anything this sword cuts will be unable to move." The last thing he expected was Sever to laugh. "What is it you find amusing?"

Sever continued to laugh. "Because…your little trick won't work on me." His arm started to glow white. The glow faded away and what he did next surprised the captain. Sever moved his arm like nothing happened to it.

The clown narrowed his eyes. "Intriguing. I've never seen someone heal that quickly from my paralysis."

Sever chuckled. "Got your attention huh? It's my ability Shed Skin. What this does is it heals any status condition I have. Burn, paralysis, even sleep. In some ways, I'm the worst opponent you've ever picked."

"Is that so? Well then I take back what I said. If your power cures you of any aliment, then you would make a wonderful test subject." The captain declared.

Sever laughed. "Sorry but I already volunteered to be a test subject and it was resounding success. So you can forget it clown."

"Really? Before we continue, I would like to know who I'm fighting." The captain offered.

Sever put down his sword. "My name is Sever of the Seviper race and who the Distortion World are you?"

"Second generation president of research and development and captain of Squad Twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and this will be the last thing you'll hear as well as see." He brought his sword in front of him. **"Bankai."** A blast of wind came from Kurotsuchi.

Sever covered his face from the wind. "Ban-what the FUCK is that!" Sever saw a huge figure. It had a baby's head but its torso was like a caterpillar with a red cape around its neck and a halo above its head.

Kurotsuchi gave a creepy smile. "**Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!** Now let us see how you fair against this." The zanpakuto let out an exhale and deep purple mist from its mouth. The mist quickly covered the field and enveloped Sever. "If paralysis will not work on you then maybe a quick dose of poison will do the trick. You should start feeling intense pain right about now. It should like all your internal organs are burning all at once soon followed by an unmeasurable amount of agony running throughout your body." A seconds passed by as he didn't hear anything. "That's quite strange. I should be hearing bloodcurdling screams right now unless he's already dead."

The Squad Twelve captain heard laugher coming from the mist. "I have to say this mist has quite the lovely aroma. It smells like mago berries to me." Kurotsuchi had a clear view of Sever in the mist and to his surprise which was rare he was unaffected by his poison.

"My my this is a first. My poison doesn't affect you? No one else can survive it much less thrive." The scientist asked.

Sever laughed. "You know for a scientist, you're a dumbass. Poison attacks have no effect to Poison type Pokémon no matter what it is. Now that you had your fun, it's my turn now!" A red aura appeared and blew away the poison mist around him. _"Hyper Mode…"_ He grabbed his sword and raised it up high. _**"Night Slash!"**_ Sever swung his sword down and a blade of dark energy came from the sword. The blade cut through the mist and the zanpakuto which caused it to explode. It also hit Kurotsuchi. Once the explosion cleared out, Sever had the sight of the Squad Twelve captain's upper right half gone. "Wow I'm surprised you're still standing. That would've killed most people."

Kurotsuchi gave a snarl. _"I haven't suffered a wound like this since that time I battled that quincy. Still his power increased drastically after that red aura appeared around him."_

"No answer? Fine then." He put his sword on his shoulder. "You're kinda fucked when you don't have your mutant with you and half of your body gone."

The scientist didn't give any sign of worry. "I'm still more than capable enough of dealing with you however you've given more research then I could ever hope for." He pulled his ear out and a scythe with some kind of rope attached to it. Kurotsuchi twirled it around.

Sever smiled. "It's going to take a lot more than that to beat me clown. When I'm in Hyper Mode, you have no chance of beating me!"

**To be continued…**


	3. Engage! The Enemy's Power

**A/N: Right so first off, let me say thank you for the...six favorites and eight followers for waiting this long (or given up at this point.) for the next chapter. I haven't forgotten about this story. Just that my head had ideas for the others. So to recap: First arc of the story, first opening Bleach opening 14 and ending song ONE OK ROCK by Mikansei koukyoukyoku. Shall we continue cause this is way overdue.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Pokémon. They belong to their original creators.

Shadow Soul

Chapter Three: Engage! The Enemy's Power

Numerous footsteps were heard in the Squad Eleven barracks. The soul reapers there were charging in at one the intruders but were having very little to no success at stopping her. "Come on men! We have to stop the intruder now!"

Despite them being in greater numbers, they were being defeated all too quickly as most of them were frozen solid. That still didn't stop the rest of them from trying though. A fact that annoyed Arica to no end. "Don't you fools ever learn?" She opened up her fan and waved it at the soul reapers **"Blizzard!"** Cold harsh winds came out of the fan and struck multiple of the soul reapers. All of them screamed while being turned into blocks of ice. Arica closed her fan and admired her work. "How lovely. At least all you serve a purpose while still in the state you're in." She started to walk past them. "It seems everyone else is being quite busy. Still this is quite a change of pace. Although I'm sure Master Darkrai is wondering where the rest of us are. I'm also sure he isn't pleased that so many of us aren't with him now. Now the question is where did he and the others go?"

"Halt!"

Arica turned around to see more of the soul reapers approaching her. "Like Mothims to a flame." All of them charged at her with their Zanpakutō ready. She opened up her fan again. "You just don't ever learn do you!?" Arica waved her fan and another Blizzard emerged from it. All of them ended up the same state as the others before them. She closed her fan once again. "I swear all these opponents are such bores." Arica started to walk again. "Maybe I should join up with some of the others. That would be far more amusing that way."

"How's this for amusing!?"

Arica suddenly stopped and looked up to where the voice was. She suddenly saw a figure coming down on her. Arica managed to block the attack in time with her fan and managed to send her attack off. She finally saw who it was. "And who are you supposed to be?"

Her new opponent grinned. He placed his Zanpakutō on his shoulder. "Third Seat of Squad Eleven, Ikkaku Madarame." Ikkaku observed the woman before him. "So you must be one of these intruders that suddenly popped up everywhere in the Soul Society and considering what you did to our squad members…" He looked past Arica to see most of the other members frozen solid. "You must not be around from here. So mind telling me who you are?"

Arica just giggled at the man in front of her. Even by stance alone she could tell he was in a different league. "I suppose it's only fair. I am Arica of the Froslass race." Ikkaku didn't know what a Froslass was but he didn't care. All he did care was for a good fight and hoped the woman in front would deliver. "I hope you can provide me with entertainment a lot more then what I had to deal with."

Ikkaku chuckled at the challenge. "Oh I'll do more than that."

Before the two could battle, Arica heard another voice. "It seems you already found the enemy."

Both of them looked over to top of the wall to see another. Ikkaku smiled at him. "About time you got here Yumichika but like we agreed. First one to reach the intruder gets to fight."

Yumichika just chuckled quietly. "Yes I understand. Fair is fair."

Arica didn't understand what they were talking about. "So I'm guessing you two won't be ganging up me."

The Third Seat turned to her. "No way. We fight one on one. That's the rule I go by."

The Froslass woman gigged at that. "Is that so? Quite rare to find an honorable man such as yourself." She brought her fan close to her. "So let's start shall we!" Arica opened up her fan and waved it at Ikkaku. **"Blizzard!" **Ikkaku saw the attack coming and an explosion of ice occurred. Arica felt rather confident about her attack. That is until she saw a shadow within her attack and saw the Third Seat coming her. _"He's going through my attack?" _Ikkaku came out of the attack and attack the Froslass woman with his Zanpakutō. Arica closed her fan and blocked the attack with it. However she already played into his hand. He raised his right arm and stuck Arica with his sheath to her face. The attack surprised her. _"He attacks with his sheath as well?"_

That one attack gave him the perfect opportunity to really let her have it. Ikkaku began striking Arica with both his sword and sheath. Finally he sent his opponent away. The Third Seat was somewhat pleased but he wanted more. "What's wrong? Give up already? This fight just got started."

From Yumichika's point of view, something seemed off. _"That's strange. Despite taking all of those attacks, there's not a mark on her."_

Arica thought the same. In fact she just smiled and giggled to herself. _"I see now. Similar aspects to a fighting type. This fight is already mine."_

Ikkaku jumped toward her. "You're mine!" He slashed downward at her but something felt off. She didn't even try to dodge. Stranger still was that his attack went completely through her with ease but nothing was happening to her. He withdrew his sword and jumped back a few times. _"What the hell? Is this some kind of trick?"_

The Froslass woman giggled at his predicament. "What's wrong? Tired already?"

And that comment aggravated him. "Yeah you wish!" He combined both his Zanpakutō and sheath. "Extend…" Both started to transform and became a different weapon together. **"Hōzukimaru!"**

Seeing such a thing made Arica curious. _"Interesting. I had no idea his weapon could change forms."_

Ikkaku jumped into the air while spinning his Zanpakutō. As he came down, the Third Seat slashed at her downwards and then turned around for a second attack to where he slashed apart. There was still no sign that his attacks did anything. For his next attack Ikkaku swung his Zanpakutō to the side. "Split apart!" The polearm suddenly broke into three parts and the part with the blade was headed right at Arica. It did surprise her but she just smiled. In a split second she left an afterimage of herself and the blade went right through it. The sudden move caught Ikkaku off guard. _"What the?"_

"Ikkaku behind you!" Yumichika warned.

The Third Seat turned around to see Arica with a dark blob forming in her hand. **"Shadow Ball."**__She launched her attack at Ikkaku and was a direct hit. The attack did manage to send the Third Seat a few feet but didn't lose balance.

He obviously didn't like that little trick. Nor did he like how his opponent was fighting. "Why don't you try fighting me for real and ditch your little tricks. It's insulting."

Arica just giggled at his words. "But this is how I fight. If you wanted to fight hand to hand, you've chosen the wrong opponent. In any case it's not like you can do much to me anyway as you've seen before." Ikkaku thought back to when his attacks weren't even fazing the woman in front of him. "In this instance, you can't do anything to me. I haven't even begun to be serious in this little bout."

Instead of discouraging her opponent, Ikkaku loved the sound of that. "Is that so? What are you waiting for then? Bust that power out already so I can see it for myself."

The Froslass woman narrowed her eyes at him. "You may regret that decision." Suddenly an intense amount of pressure came out of nowhere. Arica was overwhelmed by how powerful it was. _"W-What is this?"_

Ikkaku and Yumichika recognized the spiritual pressure. All of them heard a ringing of a bell and Arica turned around to see where it came from. "Finally found ya didn't I?" She saw a figure approaching her as he gave off a wicked grin. "Things have gotten a bit boring around here so I hope you'll give me some fun."

Arica had never felt fear this powerful before. A young child suddenly popped out from the figures back and laughed cheerfully. "Hey look Kenny! Everyone here is frozen solid and Baldy is here too and Feathers!"

Squad Eleven captain Kenpachi Zaraki looked behind Arica. "Hey you're right Yachiru. So you must the one that did all of this."

Yumichika can't say he wasn't glad to see his captain here but there was something he needed to ask. "It's good to see you here captain but what took you so long to get here?"

Yachiru laughed at his question. "Kenny here got lost as always."

Both Yumichika and Ikkaku had anime sweat drops. _"Of course he was."_

Kenpachi didn't care for that now. "That doesn't matter now. What matters now is seeing how strong this opponent is."

Arica jumped back a few times and gauged the opponent in front of her. _"This one is vastly different than the ones from before. I cannot risk any mistakes now." _ Her focus now on Kenpachi and Ikkaku didn't matter to her anymore.

Speaking of the Third Seat, even though he didn't like others cutting in his battles, his captain was a different matter. His Zanpakutō returned to its normal state. "I'm not getting involved in this. I'm not getting involved with the captain's battle." He jumped onto the wall joining the Fifth Seat.

Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi and smiled at him. "Ok Kenny, try to have lots of fun!"

Kenpachi laughed as he drew out his Zanpakutō. "All right then! Show me what you got!"

Arica knew she had no other choice. Strange black wind started to circle around her. _"I know Master Darkrai said to be careful using this but I have no choice."_ The wind around her became stronger and blew out everywhere. _**"Shadow Mode Activate." **_

**B**

Running along on the rooftops, Captain of Squad Ten Tōshirō Hitsugaya was making his way to one of the intruder's locations. Alongside him was his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. She turned to the young captain. "What do you think is going on around here?"

Tōshirō scoffed at her question. "Isn't it obvious? Apprehend the ones responsible for all of this trouble."

"Shirō!"

He looked to the side see his childhood friend and Lieutenant of Squad Five Momo Hinamori. She joined up with Tōshirō and Rangiku. "Momo what are you doing here?"

She did have a good reason why. "There are alarms going off all over. I came over to the location where one of the intruders is closest to."

Rangiku didn't mind her company. "It's fine by me. These intruders are making havoc all over the place."

There was still one thing bothering the young captain. "What I'm wondering is how this many manage to bypass the membrane. The last time something like this happened was when Ichigo and his friends first came to the Soul Society."

Suddenly they saw several other soul reapers being sent flying through air. "Shirō over there!" Momo pointed out.

"I know. I can it." Tōshirō replied. All three rushed over quickly as they could. When they arrived, all three saw numerous soul reapers lying on the ground unconscious. "Where's the one who's responsible for all of this?"

"Right here."

The three soul reapers looked in front of them to see an unknown figure calmly approaching them. Tōshirō grabbed his Zanpakutō. "Who are you? Identify yourself!"

The figure in front scoffed. "Well if you must know, I am Darem from the Darmanitan race."

Already the three have never heard such a thing. Rangiku had another question for him. "So why are you here and why are you attacking us?"

Darem chuckled at the question. "Well first of all, how we're here is a bit of stretch so I don't feel like answering that. For the second question though, all of you attack us first so we're just retaliating in response. Well that's for some. Others I bet are just doing it for the kicks. Now if we're done here I'd like to continue on thank you very much."

Momo took out her Zanpakutō. "That's not going to happen. Now snap…" Her sword transformed into a different form in which Darem had never seen before. **"Tobiume!" **A fireball suddenly formed around the sword. "Take this!" As she released the fireball at the intruder, it made a distinct sound and headed right at Darem. The fireball made impact and an explosion occurred. Smoke appeared as a result. Momo was quite pleased but was uncertain about what happened. _"Why didn't he try to dodge my attack?"_

She heard laughing coming from the smoke. "You must new to this battle system. Don't you know fire attacks are not very effective on fire types? Let me show you a real fire attack." Darem suddenly exited out of the smoke and quickly appeared in front of the Squad Five lieutenant. Fire appeared around his hand as he made a fist. **"Fire Punch!" **His attack stuck Momo and the fire from his attack increased in size dramatically. Darem's attack sent Momo far away while she screamed in pain. At the end, a large explosion appeared. Darem grinned at the sight. "That's a fire attack."

Both Tōshirō and Rangiku stared in horror at what happened to their friend. "Momo!" The young captain glared at the enemy in anger.

Rangiku immediately took out her Zanpakutō. "Growl…" Her sword instantly turned into ash and surrounded her. **"Haineko!" **She pointed the hilt of her sword at Darem. "Let's see you try to avoid this!"

The ash quickly traveled to where its target was. However Darem wasn't too worried. "Interesting power you have but still…" His eyes glowed a mysterious bluish white and suddenly that same light surrounded the ash. "You're going to need more then this!"

Rangiku moved the hilt a few times and discovered that the ash wasn't following her commands. "What are you doing to my attack?"

Darem grinned at her. "You want it back? You can have it back!" He placed his hand forward and the ash was sent right back the lieutenant. The ash soon enveloped her.

While Darem was having a bit of fun, there was one more he had to deal with. **"Bankai!"** Speaking of him, he turned around and looked up to the sky to see Tōshirō above him. **"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru" **His whole body transformed with ice wings, an ice tail, and a dragon's head located to where he was wielding his sword.

Darem narrowed his eyes at him. _"An ice type huh?"_

Tōshirō pointed his Zanpakutō at him. **"Sennen Hyōrō!" **Multiple ice pillars appeared around Darem and he looked around at them. He turned his weapon counterclockwise and all of the pillars slammed into his opponent at once. Tōshirō lowered his sword. "That should do it." He had hoped so. The young captain then saw a small red light coming from the inside of his attack. He gasped in surprised. "What?"

The light within began to glow brighter until the ice pillars began to crack and then shatter into pieces. Darem roared loudly. _"Hyper Mode!" _A red aura surrounded him and he looked up at Tōshirō. He jumped to him and was above the young captain. "Say your prayers kid!" Fire enveloped his fist and it blazed more fiercely than before. **"Fire Punch!" **Tōshirō used his wings to block the attack. "That's not going to work kid!" His attack struck the wings and became larger than last time. The attack overpowered the wing's defense and Tōshirō was sent crashing down onto the top of the wall. He cringed in pain while he saw his opponent landing back down and laughing. "Boy you chose the wrong opponent to fight if you're going to be using ice."

The young captain slowly started to stand up panting heavily. "Even so…that's not going to stop me from stopping you."

Darem really liked his tenacity. "So you want to keep going huh?" He cracked his knuckles. "Fine then but this next round is going to hurt like the Distortion World for you."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Clash! Struggle in the Battles

**A/N: Ha! All of you thought it was going to be another two years before I updated on this story again didn't you!?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Pokémon. They belong to their original creators.

Shadow Soul

Chapter Four: Clash! Struggle in the Battles

Renji was running toward to where the other squad members were going to provide back up. When the day started, the last thing he expected was multiple intruders that somehow were able to bypass the force field and throw the whole Soul Society into disarray. He growled at the thought. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"Renji!"

He looked behind to see Rukia catching up and running beside him. "Rukia hey."

As much as she would love to chat with her friend, Rukia knew this wasn't the time. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Renji just kept looking ahead. "I'm in the dark just as you. This whole thing has our forces spread out."

"What about my brother? Where's he?" Rukia knew Byakuya could handle himself but she still couldn't help but worry about him.

Renji, on the other hand, had full confidence in his captain. "The captain is already heading to another place where one of the intruders are." That sounded something Byakuya would do. "In the meantime, I'm doing the same. We have to deal with them as soon as possible."

That was something Rukia can agree upon. "Right. Maybe with the two of us, things should be easier."

The sixth squad lieutenant didn't have any problem with that. "The more the better." Suddenly both of them noticed a large explosion not too far off from them. "That's got to be one of them! Let's hurry!" Both used flash step to quickly catch up to one of the intruders.

Crado, who was in the area, was having the time of his life. "Now this is fun! Come on! Bring me some more!"

The soul reapers who were at the scene couldn't believe they were having a hard time dealing with one person. "He's just one being. Charge at him at once!" They all did just that.

Crado just smiled at their wasted effort. "Oh I love bowling. Let me see if I can get a strike." Water began to form around his hand and struck it to the ground. **"Crabhammer!"** A large sphere of water appeared and was hurling straight at the soul reapers. The attack struck them all and was sent flying everywhere. Crado laughed at his strike. "Perfect game! Man, it's too bad the others aren't here. They're missing out a Distortion World of a time."

"Hadō number thirty-three: Sōkatsui!"

"Soy sauce wha-ahhh!" Crado struck by blue flames which consumed him.

Rukia and Renji appeared at the scene and saw the result of Rukia's attack. "I think that got him."

She was proven very wrong as Crado just swiped his arm to the side to rid of the attack. Renji was surprised by this as well. "What? The attack didn't affect him?"

Crado was dusting off his sleeves. "No, it affected me. It just wasn't very effective that's all." As soon as he was done, Crado looked over to the two soul reapers. "Well, you two seem a bit higher up the team then the rest of these guys. You look like you'd be loads of more fun."

Both soul reapers drew out their Zanpakutō. "Identify yourself now!" Rukia demanded.

Crado held up his hands in response. "I guess that's' fine. I'm Crado, a member of the Crawdaunt race."

They would have to ask later just what a Crawdaunt race was. Right now they only needed the answers of what was going on now. "Mind telling us what you and your pals are doing in the  
Soul Society?" Renji asked.

Now that raised an eyebrow from Crado. "Soul Society? That's what this place is called?"

Rukia was losing her patience. "Answer the question."

Cardo just chuckled at her words. "Ever heard of please? Jeez who raised you to be disrespectful?"

Apparently, they weren't going to get any answers out of him. Their next course of action was to take him prisoner and force him to talk. Renji put his hand on his Zanpakutō. "Now roar!" He trailed his hand along the blade and it transformed into six part segmented blade. [G14] **"****Zabimaru!" **

Rukia thought to do the same so she put her Zanpakutō in front. "Dance…" She turned it counterclockwise and it the weapon transformed. **"Sode No Shirayuki!" **Both soul reapers were ready for the fight ahead.

Instead of being a bit scared by what just happened, Crado was actually quite impressed. "That's pretty cool. Where can I find swords like those?"

His question was ignored as Renji jumped into the air and swung his Zanpakutō at home. As it did, each segment began to separate and headed right at Crado. He just grinned as his arm began to glow. **"Brick Break!" **He struck the front of the blade and that caused it to deflect away from him

Seeing the action surprised Renji. "What?"

Crado was laughing. "Is that all you got?"

**"****Some No Mai…" **He looked ahead to see Rukia coming at him and tried to attack him.

He just jumped out of the attack. "Ha! You'll need to do better than that!" A bright circle suddenly appeared from underneath and closed one eye. "What in the-"

**"****Tsukishiro!" **The area inside the circle the circle froze as well as the area above. Just where Crado was.

He was surprised by this. "What's going on?" He was frozen solid in a pillar of ice. In the next instant the pillar of ice shattered and he dropped to the ground.

Both soul reapers looked at their downed opponent. Renji found it this fight a bit easy. "That's it? Well, he wasn't that tough."

His friend had to agree. "Indeed. That's what happens when you underestimate your opponent. Now let's take him to the prison."

Before either one of them could grab ahold of him, Crado instantly stood up with a dark energy surrounding both of his hands while spinning at them. **"Night Slash!" **

Both soul reapers managed to jump back to avoid the attack. Rukia didn't expect him to recover so quickly. "How are you still able to move?"

Crado laughed at her question. "Well, first I'll give you points for the surprise attack. Second, ice type attacks aren't very effective against water types." That part of the explanation made no sense whatsoever to Rukia. "You're going to need a lot more then ice if you want to have a shot against me."

That was a challenge Renji was more than happily to accept. "Is that so?" He put his Zanpakutō in front of him. "Then that's what exactly you're going to get!" The spiritual pressure around him began to increase. "Bankai!" The wind suddenly surrounded him and out of it was a giant bone snake-like monster roaring. **"****Hihiō Zabimaru!"**

Seeing that did freak out Crado. "What in the ever loving Arceus is that thing!?" His answer was Renji sending his Bankai right at him and it tackled him straight on as it lifted him straight into the air. "Oh, you got to be freaking kidding me!" The giant bone snake slammed him back into the ground and dragged him through it.

Renji pulled back his weapon and the bone snake retreated only to open its mouth gather red sphere in its mouth. **"Hikotsu Taihō!" **The bone snake unleashed its attack upon Crado and struck at him directly resulting in an explosion. He was sure that did it. "Now it's over."

_"__Hyper Mode activate!" _The smoke quickly blew out of the way and Crado was enveloped by a red aura. He jumped to where Renji's Bankai was as water formed around his hand. **"Crabhammer!" **Crado struck the bone snake head on and it broke into pieces.

Seeing the feat caught Renji off guard. "What? How did he do that?"

Crado was looking a bit mad as he looked over to the squad six lieutenant. "Playtime is over." He extended his arm to him and water began to form in the palm. "How about a nice warm bath?!" Crado let out a powerful stream of water with steam coming out of it. **"Scald!"**

Renji jumped back to avoid the attack but as it hit the ground, a large volume of steam rose up which caused zero visibility up close. _"Damn it. I can't see anything out in front." _

Out of the steam came out Crado who had his arms glowing. **"Brick Break!" ** He struck Renji in the center and that sent him away. Crado grinned at the result. "Well, that was satisfying."

**"****Tsugi No Mai…" **Crado heard the words and turned around to where Rukia was who punctured the ground a few times and took up a battle stance while ice particles began to come out of the puncture holes. **"Hakuren!" **Out from the particles from before, Rukia unleashed a large powerful avalanche of cold air right at him heading right at him. He couldn't dodge it in time as the attack struck him directly. When the attack was over, Crado was once again enveloped in ice. Rukia flicked her sword. "Keep in mind; you're fighting against two opponents." To her surprise, cracks already started to appear which surprised her. "What?"

More cracks appeared until the ice shattered with Crado screaming. He glared at Rukia while breathing a bit heavy. "I haven't forgotten but it seems you've forgotten already that ice attacks don't work well against water types." Out of nowhere, Renji's Bankai suddenly attacked him from behind but Crado was able to back hand it into the wall.

He saw Renji still standing despite his last attack. "We're not done here yet." He pulled back his Bankai and hovered above him.

All Crado could do was grit his teeth in the situation he found himself in. _"And this used to be fun."_

**B**

In another part of the Soul Society, another battle was underway. In this one, Tetsuzaemon Iba the lieutenant of Squad Seven was already fighting against one of the intruders. However, this battle wasn't going in his favor. _"__Damn it. What the hell is this guy?"_

His opponent laughed. "You put up a good fight for a wee lad such as yourself huh?" Ez cracked his knuckles. "I do think that fancy sword of yours would do me better as a toothpick."

Iba growled at the statement. "You're going to regret saying those words!" He jumped over to his opponent while screaming with his Zanpakutō ready.

However, that just left him open for Ez's counter attack. For someone of his size, he was quick to jump toward Iba with his fire covering his palm. **"Fire Fang!" **Ez struck to the side of Iba and slammed him into the ground. He yelled in pain as a result. Ez just laughed at the current scene. "I like that moxie of yours lad but that ain't going to be enough to put me down."

While he was having fun, it was soon interrupted as Ez sense someone from behind and quickly turned around as his fist collided with the person behind him. He was surprised what his new character looked like. "Well aren't ya a strange looking fella?"

Iba groaned as he lifted up his head only to gasp at who came to his rescue. "C-Captain Komamura…"

Sajin Komamura, while busy keeping the intruder a little busy looked over to his downed lieutenant. "I apologize for being late Tetsuzaemon but I'm here now and I'll handle our intruder." During this talk, he was surprised that his opponent didn't budge at all.

Ez just grinned at his new opponent. It wasn't every day he would encounter someone taller than him. The wolf captain was two feet taller than him. "You look to be a lot more fun than the wee lad here pup. Care to entertain me for a bit?"

Komamura just started down at the enemy before him. "You must part of the group that somehow managed to bypass the barrier. Who are you?"

Ez chuckled at the question. "Well for such a large sport such as yourself, I'll tell ya my name. It's Ez and I'm from the Stoutland race."

Judging from the introduction, it was clear that he wasn't from the human world. That only told the wolf captain one thing. _"These people are from a different world."_ Suddenly he felt being pushed back from his opponent.

Ez put more power in his arm. "High time we end this contest." He yelled as Ez managed to send Komamura away.

It was a feat Iba thought he wouldn't ever see. _"Impossible. He managed to push Captain Komamura back by sheer power?"_

Even the wolf captain was surprised by this. _"Despite the size difference between us, this man seems to be much stronger than he lets on."_

Ez knew he was going to like this battle a lot more than the previous one he was in. "Come on now pup. I know someone like you got a trick or two up their sleeve."

As much as the wolf captain didn't want to, he had to use any means necessary to bring down his opponent and take him prisoner in order to find out more just who these beings were. He drew out his Zanpakutō and raised it. "Roar!" As he pointed his weapon at Ez, and large phantom-like arm holding a larger version of his sword appeared beside him. **"****Tenken!" **

Ez was filled with wonderment seeing what was in front of him. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Let's see what you can do with that!"

Komamura growled deeply. "I'll be happy to oblige!" He raised his sword and the phantom arm did the same. The wolf captain swung his Zanpakutō down and the phantom copied his movement to where Ez was.

Ez just smiled as he jumped to the side to avoid the attack while electricity suddenly appeared all over his body. In his next step, Ez launched himself at the squad seven captain. **"Wild Charge!" **he quickly reached over to Komamura and tackled him straight on while delivering a strong sudden shock to him. The attack was strong enough to knock the wolf captain back and Ez felt the recoil of his attack. "That may sting a bit but…" He looked to where Komamura was lying at. "My attack does a lot more damage to you."

The wolf captain groaned as he started to stand up. _"What kind of an attack was that?"_

"Don't tell me you're done now pup!" He looked directly at Ez who had his arms crossed. "I know that's not all you have. Come on! Give me all that you got! Give me a fight that gets me blood rushing!"

If his opponent wanted his absolute best, he was going to get it. "Very well. Just remember that you asked for this!" He raised his arm carrying the Zanpakutō into the air. "Bankai!" The ground began to shake and giant armored samurai wielding a large sword suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Komamura situated on top of the giant samurai's shoulder. **"Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" **He looked down to where his enemy was at. "You brought this upon yourself!"

Ez was in awe in what he was seeing in front of him. He started to laugh joyfully. "Now that's what I'm talking about! I knew you had something fierce on ya and now I'm seeing it! High time I start being serious!" Ez flexed as he grunted loudly. _"Hyper Mode…activate!" _A glowing red aura appeared around his body and growled. "Now I'm all pumped up. Let's get this fight started!" Ez jumped up high all the way to the chest of the giant samurai.

Komamura didn't understand what his plan was. _"What is he planning to do? Strong as he is, He can't possibly think of taking on my Bankai head on like that."_

A swirling energy of light purple and yellow surrounded Ez's arm as he neared the giant samurai. "Let's see how this does!" Ez delivered his attack onto the giant samurai. **"Giga Impact!" ** The resulting attack caused one massive blow to the giant samurai which made it move back by a few steps.

Komamura coughed out blood as he felt the attack happen onto his body as well. He fell down to one knee and his Bankai did the same. The wolf captain was gasping in pain while clutching his chest. "What…kind of an attack…was that?"

Ez landed back onto the ground and saw his work. He sighed as he felt the after effect of his attack. "Well, that's a start. Need a bit of rest after using that. Still, it'll be enough to bring down this big boy." Ez chuckled. "This fight ain't over yet. Far from it."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
